The lightened Black Star
by inu-chan 339
Summary: Black Star is acting strange, Tsubaki feels worried and scared, but not as afraid as Black Star is... but of what?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Me no own dis anime. Kk?

Tsubaki was outside on the patio of the apartment getting the laundry. As she started to pin Black Star's boxer's up, She heard him shout in the other room, "Tsubaki! The GREAT BLACK STAR is hungry! Do not let your god starve!" He commanded. "Okay Black Star, but I gotta finish the laundry." She replied. He walked up behind her and grabbed her hand. "Folding clothes can wait!" He shouted and dragged her to the kitchen. Black Star blushed when he realized he was holding her hand. He quickly let go and crossed his arms. "Now cook!" He shouted. "Maybe we can call over Soul and Maka?" She suggested. Black Star gave her a stern look. "Fine, be lazy... Call em' and order food." He said waving his hands in the air. She sighed and went to get the phone. When she put it to her ear she heard voices on the other line. "Hey Black Star, why did you call? If you're just trying to waste my time than hang up." Soul spat. Tsubaki was silent, _Does he think I'm Black Star? Maybe I should say something. _As she almost spoke she heard another voice on the line. "Waste of time? Be honored and humble that THE BLACK STAR called you!" He mocked. Tsubaki smacked her hand on her mouth. She poked and eye in Black Star's room and saw him on his cell talking to someone... SOUL. She quickly ran to her room but managed to stay quiet. She stared at the phone questioning if she should hang up. As she was about to click end call, "Well... actually I do have a problem." She froze when she heard how Black Star's voice seemed so sad. She held her breath and slowly rose the phone back to her ear. "Well what is it?" He asked. "Well, you remember that thing I talked to you about yesterday?" "Yeah, what about it?" "I don't know if I should do it anymore." It was quiet... "It's happening again isn't it?" Soul asked like he was expecting it. "Yeah..." "Does Tsubaki know?" It was very quiet until Black Star finally spoke, "No, I'd never be able to bring myself to say it." He sounded sad and heart broken. _Why does Black Star seem so upset. _

"Maybe you should at least talk to her." "uh... I don't know Soul..." "Grow a pear and do it." he growled. "Why do you sound so mad! NEVER SHOULD YOU GROWL AT THE GREAT-!" Soul hung up. Black Star did a, "humph!" and hung up. Tsubaki sat down the phone and stared at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "What is going on with Black Star?" She asked herself. _Maybe, he's loosing his ego? No, that'll never happen. Wait, what happened again? _She thought back to when it started, when she was hanging his boxers. _That's it! Maybe he doesn't want me to hang his boxers anymore, a lot of guys are a little shy about it. I guess I understand, after all it might be awkward being how I am a girl. _

She heard a knock on her door. She jumped and squealed. "You okay Tsubaki?" Black Star asked from the other side. "Ye-Yes!" She stuttered. He came in and closed the door behind him. "You call Maka?" Tsubaki completely forgot and had her chance during Soul's conversation. "Oh, uh not yet..." "Than why is the phone in your lap?" "i was uh... going to.. but I got um... Sidetracked." She slowly pieced together. "well... okay..." He sat down on her bed and patted the area beside her motioning for her to join him. She accepted and gave him a long stare. "Tsubaki, I need to tell you something-" "I know." He froze and blushed... BADLY. He stared at her and gulped. _I didn't know it was that embarrassing. _She thought. "you-you do?" he asked as his face heated up. "Yeah..." "So... now you know?" "Well I thought that I always knew." He blushed even more and leaned in to have a stare down with her shaky gray-blue eyes. "So what do you say?" he sounded like he was so excited yet nervous. She smiled, "I understand." He froze. "Understand what?" he asked. "Didn't you wanna talk to me about not hanging your boxers because you feel awkward about it. I understand." She said. "uh... ye-yeah Tsubaki... th-that was it." He stuttered. His heart felt a sharp pain. He punched his chest trying to tame his aching heart. "I-I gotta go." He quickly left and ran to his room.

"maybe I should call Maka now." She whispered to herself. "Hello?" Maka asked from the other line. "hey Maka. It's Tsubaki. I was wondering, do you guys wanna have dinner with us? We're ordering pizza." "Sure. Oh, hey! How did it go with Black Star? I kinda over heard Soul on the phone." "Oh we came to an agreement." "uh... Agreement?" "yeah I won't hang his boxers anymore." She layed on her bed looking at the ceiling. "I understand why he'd be so embarrassed, I'm a girl." "Um, no Tsubaki, trust me... they don't care if you hang their boxers... Soul makes me. If anyone wants to stop hanging them it should be you, I know I wanna stop." "oh, than what was it he wanted to say to me?" "Tsu-Tsubaki.. I know your not that dense!" Maka said with panic in her voice. "What? What is it Maka?" She heard a bang in Black Stars room. "What was that!" She shouted in the phone. "hold on Maka!" She replied and threw the phone on her bed. She ran to Black Star's room and peaked in. She saw him with his fist mounded into the wall covered in blood and debris. She gasped and covered her mouth. "Dangit Black Star! You can kill 99 souls but you can't even talk to her!" He shouted at himself. "whats wrong with Black Star?" She whimpered to herself. "I'm so weak! Why am I acting so pathetic!" He shouted and punched the wall again. She jumped and ran to her room. She grabbed the phone and held it close to her chest.

"Tsubaki?" Maka asked on the line. "Why is he acting so different?" She whispered. She rose the phone to her ear.  
"Tsubaki what was it?" "he was punching the wall, and shouting at himself... What-what's wrong with him? Why is he-he..." She felt a tear run down her cheek. "I'm scared, what is he not telling me? Maka please! It's killing me. I don't wanna see him like this..." Maka was silent. "Maka please! I-I love him."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do you think I made Soul Eater?

Tsubaki heard Maka sigh on the other line. "Than go talk to Black Star. We'll be down there soon." "Okay.." They both hung up. Tsubaki questioned what she said. "Did... Did I say I love him?" She dropped the phone. "Why... Why am I acting like this?" She asked herself. She looked at the home phone, broken into pieces on the ground as she started to bend she heard Black Star punch the wall again. She froze, and her eyes became dull. "DANGIT BLACK STAR! STOP ACTING LIKE THIS! IT'S PATHETIC! YOUR SO WEAK! TELL HER NOW!" Soon another punch echoed in the house and the sound of glass braking rang threw the home. Tsubaki smacked her hands on her ears. She tightly shut her eyes and started to tear up. She fell to her knees. Tears hit the floor one by one. "stop Black Star! Please! It hurts to see you in this pain." she cried to herself. "please..." The sound of wall crushing sounded in the home again, the house started to shake, Tsubaki's picture frame with her and Black Star fell off her dresser and broke on the ground. She did a faint scream and began to pour out tears. Black Star froze. "what was that?" he looked at his door like he could see through it. He started to hear Tsubaki's sobs. He looked at his hands, the knuckles were bloody and his hand were white with debris. "Did I scare Tsubaki?" He walked to her room and saw her on her knees crying and covering her ears. He looked at the glass on her floor. He walked to the glass and started to pick it up. Her tears slowly died down. She looked at him. "Tsubaki don't cry." He gently said while he started to pick up the glass. "I'm.. Sorry it's just that.. you're worrying me." He stopped and looked at her. "i didn't know that-" "punching the wall to take out your anger seemed unnatural?" She snapped. Black Star looked back down at the broken frame.

"I'm sorry Black Star, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Black Star just stared at her. She heard the doorbell go. "I'll get it." she stood up but after her first step Black Star grabbed her arm and pulled her in. She fell and their lips locked. Soul opened the door to Black Star's room and saw the holes in the wall. "I don't even wanna know." He walked out and saw Maka standing near Tsubaki's door. He walked over to it and opened it. "Sorry we let ourselves in-" He saw Tsubaki and Black Star kissing. He blushed and did am, "ahem," they looked at Soul and than at each other. They quickly turned their backs to each other. "Uh... Hey Soul!" Black Star said. He got up and walked out with him, "You tell her?" "I think she understands." He said smiling at her. They walked over to the couch. Maka came in and saw Tsubaki on the ground. "Tsubaki?" She sat down next to her and looked at her. Her eyes were covered with a shadow casted by her bangs. "How did it go?" Tsubaki looked at her and smiled. "I.. I think he likes me..."

Maka smiled. "Congrats, beauty and brains." Tsubaki smiled and blushed. They walked into the kitchen and saw Black Star Shouting, "BOW DOWN IN THE PRESENCE OF YOUR GOD!" He shouted to the skies. "So... are you going to start dating the 'almighty Black Star?'" Maka asked being sarcastic. "when he's ready... I'll wait for him to ask." She said as she watched Black Star but-heads with Soul. "I don't him to loose his ego. He'll ask when he's ready." She said. She smiled and enjoyed the sight of Black Star bossing around Soul and Soul shouting at him.


End file.
